Finding Her
by Ashe-Simon
Summary: What if Jake found Lauren on the roof when she was trying to find Otis? What if he knew about her heart condition before she did?


**Okay, did anyone else think that there was more than just sexual tension between Lauren and Jake when he ran by with Otis? This is what I would have liked to have happen :3 It's also my first time writing MIOBI fanfiction, so please review! I might continue it, or leave it as is. I'm not sure yet. We'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jake knew that the Barbie wouldn't drop it when she made his friend lose all train of thought with a few words and a simple slide of her hands. His friend was easy prey, and he knew she would be back. That's why after he walked in on her and him making out later that evening, he discreetly walked away letting his friend have a moment (you don't cock block someone a teammate, even if you know it's all a sham) and made a plan to move Otis. The Barbie would never know what hit her.

He knew that the gymnasts would have no difficulty getting on top of the roof. He saw how they could fly through the air. Getting up 8 feet would not be a problem, even if the tallest of them were 5'4". All he had to do was wait. He had set up a wireless go pro and had the feed live streamed to his computer, knowing that he wouldn't have to wait long, and wasn't disappointed when only after an hour his favourite Barbie showed up on his feed. Letting the guys know, he grinned, and went to go join the fun.

Once they were on the roof (they took the stairs, swiped the keys from the janitor) he went to go collect his camera, and the rest of the wrestling team went to go grab Otis. Shortcutting in between the vents, he spotted the blonde Barbie looking around. Hiding quickly, he followed her. He knew that the guys needed more time to get Otis, and would distract her if she got too close.

Watching her move to the next corner, he noticed that something was off. She was leaning heavily against the wall, like it was almost all she could do. The hand to the head was another red flag. Watching her fall made him panic. Rushing over, he wondered if she was bulimic or anorexic, but highly doubted it. She was a serious athlete, and had too many curves to be unhealthy. When he got to her, he grabbed her and pulled her against him, her head resting on his shoulder, naturally without him having to adjust it, and he saw that she was still breathing, but when he found her pulse, something was off. It didn't beat normally, and he would know; all he could hear was the blood rushing though his veins, and hers, wasn't matching his. Hers would have random pauses, and then would pump fast. It was like that for a good thirty seconds before it started to align with his.

When she started coming to a few minutes later, he knew he should put her back down and go hide, but he couldn't. Continuing to keep his fingers on her wrist, feeling her pulse normalize was reassuring that she was going to be okay. Besides, she was hot, and she wasn't wearing that awful perfume anymore and smelled pretty good now. She was a little out of it at first, before realizing what was going on, and getting out of my arms and on her feet as fast as possible, and nearly falling over again.

Seeing as she was a bit speechless, Jake spoke first, "well it seems like a kiss would be too much for your heart to handle, you'd probably fall again, so I'll take a 'thank you Jake' instead."

"No way, I just fell, I'm totally fine." Lauren replied, not sounding like her normal sassy bossy self. Jake raised an eyebrow, not believing her, but letting her make her excuses. If the fear in her voice was any indication, she knew something was wrong, and didn't want him to know. And he'd let her, for now.

"Right Barbie. Keep your secrets for now. The doors over there, unlocked. There's no chance that you're going to get Otis tonight, so take them, and go back to the rest of the cheerleaders." Jake said, while pulling out his phone to check the time, and seeing the text from his teammates informing him that Otis was safe and they were on the move.

"Right, you're just saying that `cause you know that Otis is close and are afraid that I'll find him before you can move him to a new hiding spot." Lauren retorted, starting to sound like her normal self.

"Sure Barbie, whatever you think. Now I have to go. Have fun not finding Otis." Jake answered while standing up and starting to leave, nervous that she was going to pass out again. "Oh, and you should know that there's a gift for you over by the east side of the building. You'll know it when you see it." Were his final words, before scurrying off to meet his team, and Otis.

It took him a few minutes to find the guys, and another five to avoid security getting down the stairs. Then they saw the blonde Barbie with their gift, and couldn't help but decide to parade Otis in front of them. Running by, he yelled to all of them, but more specifically her, "Hey Barbies! Is this what you're looking for?"

"This isn't over," Lauren yelled back.

Jake smiled, "I'm counting on it," and was surprised at how much he meant it. Her smirk was just the cherry on top.

After securing Otis's new location, Jake went back to his room, and then proceeded to find out all he could about the blonde Barbie, and if the fainting was a normal occurrence. 2 hours later, he was impressed. The fainting spells had been temporarily forgotten as he couldn't stop watching videos of his Lauren Tanner.


End file.
